


Momentary Respite

by Metatron



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eobard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s2e14 Moonshot, M/M, Omega Ray Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: Ray Palmer is stuck on the moon with a supervillain. And he forgot to take his heat pills.Takes place during S2E14: Moonshot.





	

Ray Palmer is pretty sure that he has the absolute worst luck of anyone in the entire universe, ever. After all, who else forgets to take their heat pills and then gets stranded on the freaking moon? _Fuck_ , Ray thinks as he feels his mind starting to grow hazy with the need to fill himself with a knot. He ignores it and switches on the small camera he found stored away in the lunar module.

“So, um, I’m Doctor Raymond Palmer; Time traveller, superhero, and most recently, astronaut,” Ray says into the camera, trying not to notice the feeling of slick beginning to leak from his hole. “It’s April 13th, 1970, at 2200 hours,” he continues, “and I am stranded on the moon. Fuel on the LEM is close to zero. Food and water provisions were designed to last days, not months. So yeah, I’m gonna have to science the shit out of this.”

“What are you doing?” a sharp voice says from behind him. Ah, yes. How could he forget that not only is he trapped in a 1970s era lunar lander about to go into heat, he’s also in the company of Eobard Thawne, literal supervillain.

Ray turns around to face the speedster, who’s currently tied up and staring at him with an incredulous expression.

“I’m filming us for posterity,” Ray explains, “You know, in case we don’t make it back-“

“I’m not dying on the moon, ok?” Thawne says, cutting him off. “And I’m certainly not doing it in a tin can with the likes of you.”

“Sign…signing off,” Ray stutters into the camera, turning it off. He gets up and immediately winces. Heat pills are a miracle for Omegas, allowing them to go about their lives without needing to go into heat every few weeks, but their major downside is that they have to be taken on a constant, stringent schedule. All it takes is missing one or two pills before an omega is thrown into a full-blown heat. Unfortunately with all the chaos the Waverider crew has had to deal with recently it’s become increasingly difficult for Ray to stick to his schedule.

 _You’re fine_ , he tells himself. _All you need to do is patch up the LEM, and then you can get back to the ship and take your pill._

“To that end,” Thawne says, pulling Ray from his thoughts, “I propose an alliance.”

_Wait, what?_

“You untie me, and we’ll figure out a way to get ourselves off this rock. And I’ll play nice until we get back to Earth-I promise,” Eobard continues confidently.

“Not gonna happen,” Ray snaps, in no mood to deal with Eobard’s crap, especially right now. He can already feel the tingling heat beginning to pool in his belly. It won’t be long until he’s in full-blown heat.

“For your information,” he says, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to look Eobard in the eyes, “I already have a plan. I’m going to use the dwarf-star alloy from my suit to power the LEM.”

“Yeah, that should work,” the speedster admits. “But, of course, you’ve taken the gas spectrometer into account, haven’t you?”

 _Shit_. He hadn’t. It was a stupid mistake, and one Ray should have accounted for, but with every passing moment less and less of his mind is clear.

“I’m a scientist from the future,” Thawne states, “And I’m here to tell you that-“

Eobard stops dead in his tracks.

“Wait a moment,” he says slowly, and twists in his bindings to study Ray. “That smell…you’re an omega!” Thawne accuses, eyes widening.

“Yeah, have you got a problem with that?” Ray forces himself to say. He’s beginning to feel…there’s a wonderful scent in the air, it smells like ozone and salt and Ray wants to find it, to cover himself in it.

“You’re going into heat,” Eobard says in astonishment, mostly to himself. “You have to let me out,” he demands.

“Like I said, not gonna hap-“ Ray trails off into a soft moan. _What had he been saying?_

“Dr. Palmer. Raymond. Listen to me,” Thawne says, “Patching this ship is a two person job. We can’t do that if you’re in a heat-haze. You have to let me out of here so I can help you, or we’re both dead.”

“I…” With what little sensibility Ray still possesses, he knows Thawne is right. They need to work together to fix the LEM, and that can’t happen if Eobard is tied up and Ray is out of his mind with the need for a knot.

“I’m an Alpha. Please, let me help you,” Thawne says, almost begging. Ray can feel his resolve break.

“Okay,” he whispers, and moves to untie the speedster. Ray leans down and begins to undo the bindings when he’s hit by another wave of that wonderful amazing scent. _It’s coming from Eobard_ , he thinks in astonishment.

Ray holds in a moan and quickly finishes untying Eobard. Then he works off his suit. The pieces fall slowly to the floor in the lessened gravity. Ray removes his neckpiece and he hears Thawne gasp the smallest bit as the full force of Ray’s scent fills the capsule. It had been faint before, lessened by his suit, but now there was no denying the orange-and-honey tang to the air. Ray meets Eobard’s eyes and finds them blown with arousal.

"Raymond," he whispers and rises to his feet. Carefully, Thawne approaches him and helps him remove the last pieces of his suit. Ray works off his underwear and gasps as more slick trickles out of his hole. He grabs at Eobard's clothes, trying to pull them off. He no longer cares that Thawne is a supervillain, that he's the man who murdered Barry's mother. Right now all he can think about is how empty he feels and how the alpha in front of him can fix that.

When both of them are finally naked, Ray leans forward to bury his face in Eobard's neck. His firm muscles are toned from the speed force that runs through his veins and his scent envelops Ray and keeps him grounded. Eobard's hand has found his cock and is stroaking him to full hardness.

"Eo...Eobard," Ray whines, rutting up against the Alpha. Eobard nips at the scent gland on the back of Ray's neck, drawing out a moan.

"That's it, Raymond," Eobard whispers. "Don't fight it. The sooner I knot you the sooner we can get out of here." He trails the fingers of the hand not working Ray's cock along the seam of his ass, gathering slick on his fingers.

Their scents mix together and fill the module. Ray moans, no longer trying to hold himself back. His mind is so foggy and everything seems distant except for Eobard's hands on him. Ray remembers, distantly, that this is wrong, he shouldn't be doing this but in this moment he can't be brought to care. Eobard has moved to working two of his fingers in and out of Ray's wet hole. He's so open and ready that Eobard can move on to three easily.

"Ah, the wonders of omega biology," Thawne says with a smirk. Ray ruts back against his fingers, trying to get the friction he's craving. It's not enough.

Ray licks and bites at Eobard's scent gland, filling the air with more of the ozone and salt musk that makes him want to roll over and present so he can get what he really needs. He works his way up Thawne's neck, leaving red and purple marks as he goes before nipping and tugging at his earlobe. This draws a small moan from Eobard and Ray feels a sharp stab of arousal in satisfaction.

“Please…Alpha,” Ray moans, “I’m ready.”

“As you wish,” Eobard says, and waits until Ray winds his legs around his back before lining his hard cock up with Ray’s quivering hole. He reaches a hand up lift Ray’s chin up. “Look at me,” he whispers, gentler than Ray would have thought possible. Eobard captures his mouth in a kiss as he slowly slides into Ray.

Time doesn’t seem to flow normally after that. They map out each other’s mouths eagerly, sliding their tongues against each other. Ray loses himself in the feeling of Eobard’s cock inside him. It’s good- better than Ray could have imagined, had he ever dared to imagine this scenario. His inner omega sings at the feeling of being filled, being owned. Their combined scents mix together to create something new and utterly irresistible.

But Ray’s heat is so very, very demanding, and it still isn’t enough. Although the part of Ray that’s still sober appreciates Eobard’s gentleness, now is not the time to pretend that either of them is making love in some way.

“Harder,” Ray gasps out, breaking their kiss. “Fuck me harder, Eobard.”

Eobard fails to stifle a deep growl and his eyes light up with a new fire. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Ray’s prostate and making him see stars.

“Look at you, Dr. Palmer, taking my cock so well. Who would have thought you'd be such a slut for me?” he hisses, pounding Ray’s ass relentlessly. His knot has begun to form and every time he thrusts in it bumps up against Ray’s needy hole.

“If only we were back on Earth,” Eobard says, “Then I could truly show you what it’s like to get it from a speedster.”

And oh, in Ray’s addled state of mind, he wants that very much.

“I can’t use much of the speed force here, but maybe…” Then Eobard’s cock vibrates in his ass and Ray comes all over the both of them with a scream. Ray’s orgasm opens him up and Eobard’s knot slots in and then Thawne is coming too, filling Ray up with his seed. It feels like rapture and condemnation all at once.

Eobard slowly lowers them down, still connected, to lie on the LEM floor. It’s hard and cold, but both of them are hot and sweaty enough that it feels like a cool release. Ray closes his eyes and allows his inner omega to revel in the feeling of having an alpha attached to him. Eobard, meanwhile, pets Ray’s hair and stares down at him with an expression of impossible fondness.

“I’m not as much of a monster as you and your friends seem to think I am,” Eobard whispers hoarsely. Ray opens his eyes.

“Everything I’ve done, everything I’m going to do, it’s all for a reason. Just remember that,” he says, almost more to himself than to Ray.

Ray shifts in Eobard’s arms, causing the tip of Eobard’s cock to brush up against his prostate. He gasps a little but forces his eyes to stay open and examine the man in front of him. Now that he’s not trying to kill him or beat up his friends, Ray can see that Eobard is actually quite handsome. His dirty blonde hair plastered against his forehead and his blue eyes blown wide from lust make quite a picture. Constellations of freckles dance over Eobard’s face and continue down his body to his firm abs.

“How…how long do you think…” Ray asks, trying to change the subject. He’s not really in the mood to have a debate about moral relativism with a supervillain whose knot is currently buried deep inside him.

“Probably about fifteen minutes,” Thawne says, anticipating Ray’s question. “My knot’s never lasted longer than thirty.”

And this is interesting. Part of Ray wants to ask what experience Eobard has had, what omega made him stay knotted far longer than most alphas could ever hope for. But he doesn’t. Because now that he’s not clouded by lust, Ray remembers where he is and who he’s with. They aren’t lovers, and they certainly aren’t friends. They’re just two people in a crappy situation (that Eobard played a major part contributing to, Ray thinks) and they need to help each other out in order to survive.

“So,” Thawne says awkwardly, “We have a while.” Despite everything, Ray’s struck with a burst of fondness for the speedster.

“I’m not very good at small talk, I’ll admit,” Eobard says, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “But I can-“

“How do you get your suit in your ring?” Ray interrupts, asking the question he’s always wondered about the Reverse Flash.

Eobard laughs incredulously, genuinely and says, “Why is that all anyone ever wants to ask me?”

Maybe, Ray thinks, this situation isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
